tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Jordan
Michael Jordan , labeled The Overachiever, was a member of the Massive Failures. Info Michael Jordan is Muhammad Ali’s enemy. Acting as the more mature of the two in the rivalry, he is also more skilled and witty, as he is able to take out Kanye with a barrel from behind. He also seems to be the better person in terms of insults, as he usually questions what Ali even means when he tries to insult him. When he is not bickering with Ali, he is cheering for his team and trying his best to be a friend to everyone. He is always strategizing on how to win, and uses his skill to prove he is the best. History Michael Jordan debuts in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, where he is on the Massive Failures team due to being stuck in a tie with Muhammad Ali. As the episode starts, he surprisingly seems to start off on a rather good note with Ali. Michael Jordan's rivalry with Muhammad Ali truly starts in Wright Wing Brothers. They both call each other out when the other misses, then Muhammad Ali grows shocked quickly when Michael Jordan's barrel bounces back. Michael Jordan then points out that their losing streak half-way through the challenge is partially because of Ali, which is true, and Ali quickly retorts with "I hate you, too!" Michael Jordan mainly bickers with Muhammad Ali during The Dynamic Do-Over, the two first claiming they could outdo the other, then picking at one another based on the sports they did. He has a more significant role to himself in Apoca-Rick where he goes off to search for Adam when Muhammad Ali tries to confront him in front of a group of brainwashed contestants that think they're walkers. He then allows Eve to kick him out so she can win, to which he fakes vomiting right afterwards. In You Might Pass, Michael Jordan mainly bickers with Muhammad Ali and constantly disproves his claim that Neil deGrasse Tyson has control over the cosmos. Once again in Cooking With Chemicals, Michael Jordan disagrees with Ali's claims about Tyson. He then gets into a big fight with Adam and the rest of his team when they resort to meaningless bickering over what they should cook. In I'm Feeling Lucky, Michael Jordan and Muhammad Ali manage to make it through the challenge together safely, surviving up until Al Capone confronts them and shoot them both out. They then proceed to watch Al have a shoot out with Chuck Norris. He then seems to be upset that what Al Capone did was for nothing when his own team wins. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, Michael Jordan spends the majority of his appearance fighting with Muhammad Ali due to the chemicals kicking in and causing the two to hate one another even more, though he still provides help in moving the furniture around. He makes a small appearance at the beginning of Shakespeare Dat Ass where he searches for his jockstrap that Muhammad Ali had hidden, then appears occasionally throughout the rest. In Pretty the Fool, both Jordan and Ali are assigned to apply make-up to Miley Cyrus. However, in an attempt to out do the other, they fail to do it properly, so Tyson does it in their stead. At the beginning of High Heroes in a Half Shell, Michael Jordan revealed he brought Shaq-Fu with him to both train with and so he could make a pun out of how he has "always gotta be on his game". Later, he is quick to join in the fight, but is then quickly taken down by Al Capone. In Avengers, he goes out rather quickly when the floor of the rooftop collapses. After the challenge, he manages to last through the merge as well. In Mass Durbate, he and Muhammad Ali decide to support one another, during the interview with Barack Obama and Mitt Romney, on advice from Edgar Allan Poe. He then tries to get in good with Obama my calling him his "main man". Michael Jordan takes on a bigger role in Neil Before Me when Tyson goes missing and he sets out with Muhammad Ali to search for him. When the cosmos magic appears up above in the sky, Jordan keeps denying that it's Tyson's doing up until he completely confronts the two of them, threatening Ali and getting ready to attack him before Darth Vader tackles him and causes him to disappear. In Shocking Truth, he immediately answers with Muhammad Ali to his truth guess, claiming him to be cheap, only for Jordan to get shocked as he was wrong. At the end, it was revealed that he voted for Adam as he pitied Eve. At the beginning of Russian Roulette, Justin Bieber is found covered in Michael Jordan's filthy laundry, due to more of Ali's pranking. Later on, he competes in a series of challenges, but fails each and every one of them, tying with Muhammad Ali and ending up stuffed into a barrel together with him. Michael Jordan makes very little appearance in History Repeats Itself, although he reveals to side with Darth Vader nearly right away, to the point where he was racing with Ali to see who sat down on his side first. At the end, he admitted he wasn't going to return for Season 2 if Ali did, and ultimately the two decided that neither of them would return. Trivia *He, Adolf Hitler, and Muhammad Ali are the only people to hold 2 spots in the elimination order, due to his and Ali’s double elimination. **However, Adolf Hitler is the only one who is eliminated twice separately: 12th place with the clone, and 2nd as Vader. *He and Muhammad Ali are the only people to be taken out via double elimination. **He is one of the only people required to share a barrel, along with Muhammad Ali. Category:Season 1 Category:Contestant Category:Team Massive Failures Category:Post-merge